To provide a service using virtualized network platforms, a set of virtual network functions (VNFs) may be instantiated on general purpose hardware. Each VNF may require one or more virtual machines (VMs) to be instantiated. In turn, VMs may require various resources, such as memory, virtual computer processing units (vCPUs), and network interfaces or network interface cards (NICs). Determining how to assign these resources among VMs in an efficient manner may be unbearably complex.
This disclosure is directed to solving one or more of the problems in the existing technology.